The present invention relates to a support component for a motor vehicle.
Such support component extends in a planar manner along a support plane and is formed and provided for carrying functional components of a motor vehicle window lifter, such as for example a guide rail and/or a drive motor for adjusting the window pane. For example, this is a so-called assembly carrier which is inserted into a motor vehicle door. The planar support component defines two opposed side faces for the arrangement of the functional components, of which in the case of an assembly carrier the one faces a door outer skin and the other one faces the vehicle interior space, when the assembly carrier is properly mounted in the motor vehicle door.
Such planar support component usually has a comparatively small thickness relative to its expansion along the support plane, so that the support component regularly includes a reinforcing structure or several reinforcing structures, in order to reinforce the support component and in particular design the same with a greater flexural and torsional rigidity. For this purpose it is known to provide for example ribs or beads as reinforcing structures at the support component.
For the large-surface reinforcement, beads preferably are used, since the same provide a greater increase in the moment of resistance due to the profile formed. For the local reinforcement ribs in turn are preferably used, since as compared to beads the same lead to a smaller increase in the moment of resistance.
For reasons of installation space it now often is required that on one side face there must be provided surface segments offset to each other in their height, which form the side face. Such surface segments are locally limited and not suitable for the selective reinforcement of the support component. But when a reinforcing structure extends over two surface segments offset to each other in their height, it can occur that the reinforcing structure represented as bead on one side face and as longitudinally extending elevation protruding in a relief-like manner on the other side face has no or not the desired reinforcing effect. At least one surface segment extends to the other surface segment at a different height relative to the support plane defined by the support component at the respective side face. Due to the change of the reinforcing structure along its direction of longitudinal extension from the one (e.g. lower) surface segment to the other (higher) surface segment, it can be the case for example with a bead that the bead cannot be continued at the higher surface segment, without the rigidity at the transition between the two surface segments being reduced thereby in addition. Therefore, at the surface segment offset with respect to its height only the wall thickness of the support component regularly is available.
For example, on a first side face a first surface segment can protrude more raised with respect to the support plane than an adjoining second surface segment, wherein a reinforcing structure protruding in a relief-like manner extends over both surface segments. On the opposed second side face this reinforcing structure is represented as bead which extends as channel-like depression from the first surface segment which here, i.e. at the second side face, is located at a lower level or set back with respect to the second surface segment represented (more) raised on the second side face. On the second side face, however, the second surface segment now can be elevated with respect to the first surface segment to such an extent that the longitudinally extending depression shallows out thereby and opens directly into the second surface segment. Thus, in the region of the second surface segment there is no more effective reinforcement by the reinforcing structure.